


Couch cuddles

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bones is the best pillow ever, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepy jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: Jim falls asleep on his boyfriend.





	Couch cuddles

Jim felt someone shaking him, but he tried to ignore it. He felt too good to get up, as his head was resting on the comfiest pillow he had ever slept on.

But the shaking wouldn’t stop, so with a defeated sigh he gave up on his slumber, turned around from his right side to lay on his back and find out why he was disturbed.

He opened his eyes, to look up at Bones scowling at him. Huh, apparently he had fallen asleep on his lap. That explained a lot, especially why his boyfriend was giving him his best look of being annoyed.

“You know Jim, sorry that my company is so boring for you. But if I remember right, it was you who wanted to watch that damn movie.”

The blond said nothing, his brain still not fully freed from the fuzzy haze of sleep. He just let Bones ramble on and turned his head, still lying on the comfy lap, into the direction of the screen, where he had missed at least half of the movie now.

Oh yeah, now he remembered. Both of them had been so busy lately with courses and studying, Bones even more with his additional shifts at the clinic.

They had hardly seen each other in the last weeks, except for maybe a few lunch breaks, some hours of studying for the courses they had together, and a few nights of being crammed together in beds that were barely made for even one person.

Jim, relatively new to the whole thing of being in a relationship, was surprised how much this had bothered him. He thought he was ok with having some time alone, but he had felt really miserable lately, just because he missed Bones so much.

So for the first Friday night, where neither of them had any other commitments, Jim declined when the brunet asked him if he wanted to go out and get a drink. Bones of course was surprised, his eyebrow dancing up nearly into his hairline had told Jim as much, even though the man himself didn’t say a thing.

So they decided to just relax on the couch in Bones’ tiny apartment, and put on a movie. During which Jim apparently had somehow fallen asleep on his boyfriend’s lap.

Not the worst way to spend an evening, though Bones seemed to have a different opinion.

“Come on you infant, lets get you to bed. Did you sleep at all in the last days?”

But Jim didn’t want to move away from the couch, he finally had Bones for himself again and moving away from him for even a second now wouldn’t do any good.

He didn’t care if he was too clingy, so he moved out of Bones lap, but instead of getting up, like the other man wanted, he shuffled around to get closer to the grumbling doctor.

In the end Bones was forced to lay down on the couch completely, with Jim draped halfway over his body, while the rest of him was squished between the brunet and the back of the way too tiny couch.

He tried getting up, to shove the blond away, but Jim just clung tighter to him, so that he could barely breathe, let alone move.

Any further attempts would be in vain, if Jim had set his mind on napping there on the couch and using his boyfriend as his pillow, he’d surely get what he wanted.

In the end Bones gave up and accepted his fate.

“If I have a crick in my back tomorrow, you’re gonna pay for it, kid.”

And even though Bones kept on grousing, he stroked his hand through Jim’s hair, who just smiled softly into the brunet’s chest.

Lying here like this, that was perfect and all he wanted for now.

He could care about tomorrow later.


End file.
